The invention relates to obtaining, e.g., searching (including navigational aspects of searching), accessing, retrieving and/or presenting, information stored in computer readable media, and/or to storing information in computer readable media, and to systems, methods, user interfaces and computer programs for doing so. The invention has application to the legal and other fields. From an end user standpoint, the invention relates to searching for information stored in computer readable media and presenting the results of searches, e.g., on at least one computer display device.
Westlaw, Lexis/Nexis, Matthew Bender, the Bureau of National Affairs and others provide computerized legal research systems.